The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of alstroemeria, botanically known as Alstroemeria and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Konpulse’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in November 1999 in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary alstroemeria plant ‘3150-30’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary alstroemeria plant ‘5261-4’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was created in 1999 in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by in vitro rhizome division in Nieuwveen, The Netherlands over a three year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plants Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for with the European Union on Apr. 10, 2006.